Bewitched
by Sophie-sama
Summary: quando inuyasha simplesmente passa dos limites com sua arqui-inimiga kagome higurashi, ela resolve dar a volta, mas ela só não esperava que desse TÃO certo desse jeito, mas... o que ela fez?
1. prólogo

**meus amigos,**

**cuidado com o que desejam,**

**a verdade é que sempre me disseram isso,**

**e nunca temos cuidado,**

**kagome podia fazer o que quise-se,**

**querem ver?**

**só tentem não esquecer da review, eu preciso.**

**0O0O0O0O**

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE O TAMANHO DO MEU ODIO POR VOCÊ INUYASHA!

- VOCÊ É QUE NÃO SABE O DO MEU POR VOCÊ KAGOME!

- errr... Com licença.

- SEU CACHORRINHO DE MADAME.

- vocês poderiam... errr.

- SUA BARBIE DE CABELO PINTADO!

- se pudessem por um minuto.

- PINTADO? EU NUNCA NEM FIZ LUZES NO MEU CABELO SEU IDIOTA!

-sabem tipo, só por um segundo.

- HÁ! COM CERTEZA É PINTADO E COM TINTA DO PARAGUAI!

- eu já estou perdendo a paciência.

- COMO É? E VOCÊ VELHOTE? COM ESSE CABELO BRANCO MAIS PARECE O MEU AVÔ, EPA! ISSO SERIA UM XINGAMENTO! COITADO DO MEU AVÔ!

- CHEGA! – os dois olharam para o homem, ele respirou fundo e disse.

- podem me ouvir?- o casal se olhou, e em seguida olhou para o homem e disseram em uníssono.

- NÃO!

Em seguida voltaram a discutir, kagome higurashi e inuyasha taishou, um casal invejável, apenas em beleza eu digo, afinal, os dois em si, se odiavam e era assim desde que se conheceram... No maternal. (¬¬), e agora, quinze anos depois, mal viam a cara do outro e começavam a brigar.

- NÃO SABE O QUANTO ESTOU FELIZ DE ME MUDAR E NÃO PRECISAR VER A SUA CARA DE NOVO.

- IDEM BARBIE.

Os dois saíram em caminhos opostos, pisando duro, a menina se controlou para não olhar para trás, quer dizer, sempre se sentia ruim depois que brigava como hanyou, o por que? Não sabia.

**x-x**

o garoto começou a andar, parou e olhou para trás discretamente e viu a menina parada, viu-a ajeitar a roupa e voltar a andar, ela estava linda, balançou a cabeça, o que era aquilo, era só a chata de sempre, suspirou e continuou a andar, e se pudesse para bem longe daquela louca.

A bola ia para cima e para baixo.

- gostou da casa nova? – perguntou o irmão mais velho do garoto.

- keh!

- inuyasha se queria tanto ficar lá ao lado daquela tal de ragume.

-KAGOME!

- seja o que for poderia ter ficado.

- POR QUE EU IRIA QUERER FICAR PERTO DAQUELA INTROMETIDA, CHATA, BARBIE DE CABELO PINTADO?

- quer saber? Você é ridículo. – virou-se e saiu do quarto.

- ridículo?- o menino pegou o violão e começou a tocar alguma coisa, odiava ter se mudado, apesar de que ia ter um lado bom, iria ficar longe daquela barbie de cabelo pintado, mas uma lembrança lhe veio a mente...

_Flash back_

_Estavam todos brincando de verdade ou conseqüência, eles tinham apenas dez anos._

_- eu pergunto para você kchan, verdade ou conseqüência?_

_- conseqüência._

_O menino sorriu._

_- vai ter que beijar o inuyasha._

_- O QUE? – gritaram os dois em uníssono,_

_- EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR O CACHORRINHO._

_- EU NÃO VOU SER BEIJADO POR ESSA BARBIE DE CABELO PINTADO._

_-tudo bem kagome, você não beija ele e você inuyasha não será beijado pela kagome. – os dois suspiraram aliviados – o inuyasha te beija kagome e você será beijada por ele pronto resolvido, agora ANDA LOGO MOLEQUES._

_- aqui? – perguntou ela._

_- não,bem ali no armário._

_Eles se levantaram e foram para lá e fecharam a porta._

_- olha, esquece, eu não vou fazer isso._

_- a janelinha. – ele olhou e viu todos os olhando._

_- droga._

_- tem que fazer isso, peraí. – ela abriu a porta e gritou. – O QUE ACONTECE SE NÃO FIZERMOS ISSO?_

_- serão trancados no mesmo cômodo a noite inteira._

_- O QUE?_

_ Ela fechou a porta._

_- só um celinho, rápido e pronto, vamos embora okay?_

_- eu sabia, todas querem me beijar._

_- cale a boca._

_Ele se aproximou e deu um celinho nela, em seguida os dois se separaram e começaram a tossir e limpar a boca com a mão, abriram a porta e kagome disse._

_- espere até a sua vez pirralho, vai sofrer e como vai._

_- glup. – o garoto olhou para inuyasha que estava com a cara de que ia matar um..._

_Fim do flash back_

Tocou nos lábios inconscientemente, mas tirou na hora que percebeu, o que era isso? não tinha gostado nada de ter beijado ela então por que... suspirou,olhou para a janela, viu a lua, aquela lua, lua cheia, lembrava ela... somente ela.

- EU TO LOUCO!

- DISSO EU JÁ SABIA – gritou seu irmão da cozinha.

-O.õ

_0O0O0O0O0O0O fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_isso é só o prologo gente,_

_vai manda uma review,_

_nem que seja para me esculachar T.T_

_vai logo,_

_please_

_sophie-sama._

p.s.:sei que tá pequeno, manda uma review e o próximo vai ser maior, vai vai,


	2. reencontro

_ela desistiu da magia por um motivo bem mais forte do que aparenta,_

_ela resolveu ir morar com a prima,_

_mas ninguém se livra do outro tão facil assim..._

_principalmente quando ele é predestinado por você._

_infelizmente, nós nunca vemos a chance e a deixamos ir... será que ela vai fazer o mesmo?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o reencontro 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

ela olhava a sua casa nova, era tão...

- limpa.

- somos feiticeiras não bruxas kagome. – falou sango – além de que, é minha casa e eu quero parecer normal... ao menos aos olhos dos outros.

- afff, eu sei que prometi parar de usar magia e você também.

- é.

- e você quebrou.

- é – falou sango desanimada.

- mas eu não, então, quem quer ir às compras? Eu tenho um dinheiro aí, que eu ganhei do papai, vamos.

- claro, quero ver uns sapatinhos novos, os meus estão horríveis. – fala ela sorrindo sem graça.

Kagome revira os olhos e diz.

- hey! Já quebrou o juramento, quebre logo de novo arrume esses sapatos. – sango sorriu e mexeu os dedos que transformaram sua chinela sem graça em um sapato de salto super lindo com glitter e pingentes de coração rosa.

- a sua cara.

Elas riram e foram para a porta e disseram juntas.

- AS COMPRAS!

**x-x.**

**tokyo, japão, 7:35 A.M.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- eu sei, você esta atrasada.

- não, eu vou sango, por que não me acordou? – perguntou kagome vestindo a primeira roupa que viu, uma saia branca e uma blusa rosa até o umbigo além de um salto rosa.

- na verdade eu tentei, mas você disse, se me acordar eu te transformo em um sapo verde e gosmento, sabe que eu odeio sapos né?

- ta sango, que seja, vamos logo.

- mas as aulas só começam as oito kagome, vá tomar café.

- ah, é que, putz as minhas no outro colégio começavam as 7:40. – fala ela se sentando à mesa do café e começando a comer.

Alguns minutos depois lá estavam as duas indo para o colégio, de barriga cheia, sango adentrava no local normalmente mas kagome disse.

- vamos na secretaria por favor? Preciso do mapa e das outras coisas.

- claro kagome – as duas foram para a secretaria e pegaram tudo, em seguida foram para a sala e kagome disse.

- quanta gente, sabe que se descobrirem que eu sou uma feiticeira vão.

- te ignorar e tudo mais, eu sei. – falou sango desanimada. – mas não vão e eu vou te apresentar meus amigos todos, você vai virar popular.

- não exagera sango, mas obrigada. – as primas se abraçaram, mas kagome ao fazer isso notou a presença de outro ser, saiu do abraço de sango e deu um grito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O ser se virou e disse.

- QUEM FOI QUE .... – ao ver a garota disse.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- ESSA É A MINHA ESCOLA SAÍ JÁ DAQUI!- continuaram em uníssono(¬¬) e começam a andar de um lado para o outro.

-EU ACHEI QUE IA ME LIVRAR DE VOCÊ SEU CACHORRINHO DE MADAME/ SUA BARBIE DE CABELO PINTADO MAS PARECE QUE VOCÊ ME PERSEGUE. – ainda falando em uníssono (¬¬*)

-hã... Kagome?

- AFF, EU NÃO MEREÇO! O QUE EU FIZ A DEUS PARA MERECER ISSO? – ainda em uníssono. (¬¬**)

Sango fica com raiva por kagome não te-la ouvido e mexe os dedos a fazendo escorregar e cair em cima de inuyasha que cai no chão.

- DROGA SANGO!

- olha eu sei que as garotas caem por mim mas isso já é ridículo. – a garota o olhou furiosa.

- O QUE? – a briga ia recomeçar se não fosse o professor entrar na sala dizendo.

- por favor, sentem-se gostaria que... - ele olha para kagome e para inuyasha com os olhos arregalados, a garota se levanta o mais rápido que pode e se sentou na sua cadeira, inuyasha se levantou e se sentou.

- keh!

A aula continuou sem mais transtornos, o que havia sido um milagre, isso até chegar no terceiro horário e kagome receber um papelzinho em sua mesa, ela o abriu e leu.

_Então aquele gato e você já se conheciam?_

Kagome suspirou , a caneta rosa era de sango e o jeito de falar também, escreveu algo e jogou o papel para a menina, sango abriu.

_Sim, e por favor eu o odeio, é aquele hanyou que eu te falei um dia, sabe? Lembra-se dele?_

Sango fez uma careta como se dissesse que não, suspirou e disse.

_Eu só queria saber o que ele estava fazendo com o miroku... será que já se conheciam ou eles se conheceram agora e aquele hentai já estava dando "aulas" para o hanyou?_

Jogou para kagome, a menina pensou um pouco e disse.

_Me faz um favor sango? Faz o relógio passar e o horário bater, já é o terceiro e eu to morrendo de fome._

Jogou para sango que riu um pouco do que a amiga havia escrito, e mexeu seus dedos, o relógio passou o tempo e bateu o sinal.

- nossa, o tempo passou e eu nem vi, hehe, bem, estudem o capitulo 6 ouviram? Até amanhã. – o professor saiu e kagome olhou para sango sorridente, logo ela se levantou e disse.

- ainda quebro minha promessa.

- quando quebrar, vou te esperar para voltarmos aos bons tempos das feiticeiras.

- nem me lembra. – elas riram, as feiticeiras era como eram chamadas, kagome e sango aprontavam no colégio até não poder mais, então kagome viu um ser se aproximar.

- não pense que vai se dar bem aqui.

- mas eu não penso isso cachorrinho, eu tenho certeza.

- olha aqui, estou sendo bonzinho te avisando bruxa, esse é o MEU colégio.

- sério? Então, guarde toda essa bondade para outro, esse é o MEU colégio.

- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU ESTOU SENDO BONZINHO?

-VOCÊ MESMO DISSE!

- QUANDO QUE NÃO ME LEMBRO!

- SEM MEMORIA.

- BRUXA MENTIROSA.

- NÃO SOU MENTIROSA.

- meninos, parem de brigar. – fala sango, logo ela continua, - o dia está tão lindo, as flores para enfeitá-lo, sem brigas, tudo na paz, zen.

Os dois a olharam confusos.

- por favor parem de brigar isso é ridículo, são dois adultos!

Kagome e inuyasha se olharam, olharam para sango e em seguida começaram.

- EU GOSTARIA DE SABER O QUE EU FIZ À DEUS PARA MERECER ISSO!

- DEVERIA FICAR FELIZ DE FICAR NO MESMO LOCAL QUE EU!

- FELIZ? NUNCA! EU DEVO ESTAR LOUCA, NÃO! MINHA MÃE DEVERIA ESTAR LOUCA NA HORA QUE ME MATRICULOU AQUI!

- A MINHA É QUE DEVE ESTAR, ACHO QUE VOU LEVÁ-LA A UM MEDICO.

- QUE A SUA MÃE É LOUCA TODOS NÓS JÁ SABIAMOS!

- COMO É? NÃO VALE APELAR PARA A MÃE NÃO?

- OLHA QUEM FALA!

- meninos, vocês tem um motivo plausível para brigarem? – falou sango, mas ela fora completamente ignorada.

- EU NÃO FALEI MAL DA TUA MÃE GAROTA!

- MAS FALOU MAL DE MIM!

- E DAÍ? EU SEMPRE FALEI MAL DE VOCÊ!

- COMO ASSIM SEMPRE? E O TEMPO QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS.

- ISSO FOI NO PRIMEIRO DIA DO MATERNAL! EU NEM ME LEMBRO DO QUE EU COMI ONTEM!

- ESQUEÇIDO! EU LEMBRO MUITO BEM DO QUE COMI ONTEM E DO TEMPO QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS GAROTA, EU SÓ TE EMPRESTEI UM LAPIS E BRINCAMOS DE PIQUE ESCONDE.

- ENTÃO TAMBÉM SE LEMBRA DE QUANDO FOMOS AMIGOS?

- NÃO ERAMOS AMIGOS.

- ERAMOS SIM, OS MELHORES.

- TODA CRIANÇA É AMIGA DA OUTRA NAQUELA IDADE.

PLAFT.

- hã?

_ flash back... versão sango_

Eu estava assistindo aquela briga dos dois, depois que eles voltaram a brigar eu desisti até que ouvi.

- acho melhor não interferir mais, afinal, não vai adiantar.

- é.

- sou miroku.

- eu sei. – falei um tanto corada, afinal, como dizer, o cara MAIS GALINHA e MAIS LINDO da escola está falando comigo, comigo mesmo SANGO TAIJIYA! Meu paizinho.

- mas eu não sei o seu nome, não vai me dizer? – aiii, meu coração ta batendo mais rápido, estou suando frio, meu estomago está dando voltas, paizinho do céu, ele perguntou o meu nome, o MEU! MORRAM DE INVEJA HAHAHAHA!

- sango...sango Taijiya. – ele sorriu para mim.

- sango, que nome lindo.

- obrigada, sou prima da kagome.

- engraçado, eu sou primo do inuyasha –legal, espera aí, a mão dele está descendo demais das minhas costas, AH! ESSE HENTAI.

PLAFT!

_fim do flash back...fim da versão sango_

Kagome e inuyasha olharam para sango, ela estava vermelha de raiva e miroku tinha uma marca de mão no rosto.

- SEU HENTAI! NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM.

- OLHA QUEM FALA GAROTA!

- COMO ASSIM OLHA QUEM FALA?

- PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DERRETIDINHA POR MIM?

- COMO SE EU FOSSE MANTEIGA PARA FICAR DERRETIDA POR VOCÊ! ALÉM DE QUE EU TENHO BOM GOSTO OUVIU? NUNCA! NUNCA FICARIA COM UMA MUCURA COMO VOCÊ.

- ACHO QUE VOCÊ QUER MAIS DO QUE FICAR.

- CALE SUA BOCA SEU RETARDADO!

- COMO É?

- ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ OUVIU!

- A SUA...

- PAREM DE BRIGAR! – a voz de kagome e inuyasha gritando juntos foi o que se ouviu, sango e miroku olharam assustados para o casal e kagome disse.

- parem de brigar agora! Vocês parecem duas crianças, com essa atitude infantil! Comportem-se de acordo com a idade de vocês! Ô, parecem bebês, brigando sem um motivo plausível.

- pois é. – fala inuyasha, miroku e sango olharam de boca aberta.

- eles não estão brigando mais?

Kagome e inuyasha se olharam e voltaram a discutir, mas foram atrapalhados pelo zelador, ele tinha que tirar todos de sala no recreio, o resto das aulas foram inuyasha e kagome se ignorando e miroku e sango se fuzilando com olhares.

Até que foi normal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

aqui está o segundo capt, desculpa se está pequeno o.k? o que acharam? até agora está só na briga, mas no próximo capt as coisas começam a mudar...

agradeço à: _paty saori, Rayane, Carol-chan,Caroliinaa_

bjão

sophie-sama

mandem reviews


	3. humilhações

_quando se faz algo a alguém deve se estar pronto para as consequencias._

_então,_

_você está pronto...Inuyasha?_

* * *

kagome releu o cartaz a sua frente, haviam se passado um mês e as brigas entre eles só aumentavam, ao que parecia eles já tinham até time, concorriam em tudo, mesmo que naõ quisessem só para vencer o outro,e na sua frente estava o cartaz do baile, aí! ela TINHA que ir! porém, e se ninguém a convidasse, ela mexeu as mãos e disse.

- se ninguém me convidar, acho que vou ter que quebrar umas promessinhas.

- eu sempre soube que você era uma bruxa. - alguém sussurou no seu ouvido,

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - ela deu um grito de susto e pulou da cadeira, acabou encontrando um inuyasha rindo, se matando e ele disse.

- só uma bruxa seria tão feia quanto você.

- FEIA? - gritou ela indignada, esse idiota, onde já se viu? ela FEIA? tudo bem que não era a MISS UNIVERSO mas ela também não era FEIA!

- OLHA QUEM FALA!O IDIOTA, RIDICULO, FEIOSO DA SALA, SE ESSAS GAROTAS FICAM COM VOCÊ É SÓ POR CAUSA DO SEU DINHEIRO HANYOU IDIOTA!

- HEY! AGORA É O XINGAMENTO É? PRECONCEITUOSA! XENOFOBA!- falou inuyasha se levantando.

os dois se jogavam agora faiscas pelos olhos, se kagome quisesse podia transforma-lo em um sapo e joga-lo pela janela e dar para sua tia, ela AMAVA comer sapos, pensando bem, coitada da sua tia, nunca comeria algo tão ruim como inuyasha.

para inuyasha ele a jogaria da janela a mataria e depois procuraria uma bruxa e a reviveria para depois mata-la de novo, atropelaria ela, cortaria ela em pedacinhos e serviria ao sesshoumaru, seu irmão mais velho, mas talvez nem seu irmão merecesse ela.

- SUA IDIOTA! SERÁ QUE NUNCA APRENDE?

- APRENDO O QUE SR. EU SOU DEMAIS? - respondeu kagome.

- APRENDER QUE É INFERIOR A MIM! POR FAVOR KAGOME! TODOS SABEMOS, VOCÊ É SÓ UMA ORFÃ, EU TE CONHEÇO DESDE QUE SOU UM BEBÊ E NUNCA VI VOCÊ COM SEUS PAIS, NUNCA! ELES TE DEIXARAM! TE DEIXARAM POR QUE ELES NÃO TE QUISERAM! POR QUE NAÕ TE AGUENTARAM! NEM SEUS PRÓPRIOS PAIS!

PLAFT!

kagome deu um tapa nele e sentiu as lágrimas mancharem seus olhos azuis, sentiu um ódio dela, esqueça essa promessa, era o que sua mente dizia, o juramento.

- SEU IDIOTA! SEU HANYOU, INUTIL! IDIOTA!IMUNDO! NUNCA MAIS FALE DE MIM!

ela deu um passo para trás.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR INUYASHA, MUITO. CARO.

em seguida correu para o banheiro, chorar, se ele soubesse, lavou o rosto e na hora que olhou no espelho viu a imagem de uma mulher.

"kagome, viu o que acontece quando se para de usar seus poderes? é motivo de chacota!"

- TIA YUME, A ULTIMA COISA QUE EU PRECISO AGORA É DE SEUS CONSELHOS INÚTEIS!

a mulher a olhou.

_" isso não é tudo querida, cuidado por onde vai andar, você tem que tomar cuidado."_

em seguida sumiu, kagome olhou para o proprio reflexo e disse.

- o que ela quis dizer com isso?

* * *

kagome andava com seu lanche, indo se sentar, a menina andava calmamente e distraidamente, inuyasha a olhava, sorriu maliciosamente e colocou o pé no caminho, kagome estava tão distraída que não viu, e acabou tropeçando e caíndo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

kagome deu um grito ao ver o estado que ficara, sua roupa estava toda suja da comida da bandeja, o que falava da sua blusa amarela e sua mini-saía(n/a ela sempre usa as roupas iguais, a diferença é a cor.) se levantou e olhou para inuyasha.

- você.

- desculpa.- falou rindo.

a íris do olho de kagome diminuiu, ela o olhou friamente.

-irá se apaixonar por uma pessoa... porém a decisão de ficar com ela será única e completamente dela, não poderá fazer nada, se essa pessoa naõ quiser ficar contigo, ela naõ ficará, se ela quiser, ela ficará, pela primeira vez, você naõ estará no comando... assim foi dito... assim. será.

sango mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios.

- essa não.

- o que foi sango? - perguntou miroku.

- miroku, a kagome lançou uma maldição no inuyasha.

- essas coisas naõ existem sango. - falou miroku.

- eu queria que naõ... e como queria.

logo kagome saiu de lá pisando duro e foi para casa, já havia voltado ao normal.

ela adentrou a casa e viu lá uma pessoa muito conheçida.

- tia yume.

a mulher se levantou, arrumou o vestido amarelo ovo e disse.

- quer ajuda?

kagome sorriu maliciosamente, inuyasha pagaria caro por isto, dessa vez ele passara dos limites... e ela também.

* * *

tia yume já havia arrumado tudo, ela era uma mulher idosa com cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque muito bem feito, usava sempre um chapeu, dessa vez ela usava um preto pontudo e uma roupa preta também, sango estava lá também, já era noite, a lua era cheia, sango usava um chapeu preto pontudo, além de um vestido preto muito sensual, logo a porta para o jardim dos fundos foi aberta por uma mulher com um conjunto preto, uma blusa que terminava antes da barriga com mangas boca de sino, além de uma minissaia preta e um salto preto, além de um chapeu preto, em seu dedo anular direito tinha um anel, com a imagem de um gato, um gato preto passeou pelos pernas de sua dona, a menina sorriu maliciosamente e o pegou.

- se acalme buyo, se acalme, logo logo daremos ao malvado do inuyasha o que ele merece.

- tem certeza kagome? - perguntou sango.

- sango, viu o que ele fez comigo hoje, não podemos deixar ele assim, livre, leve e solto e principalmente ... impune.

- podemos fazer ele ficar com catapora... mas, se apaixonar por você, já não basta a maldição.

- sabe muito bem sango que eu possuo a shikon(.) dentro de mim, o poder dela me fez poderosa

(.):shikon na história é um poder de bruxaria muito poderoso, quem possuí a shikon pode ser considerado uma grande ameaça, além de a bruxa mais poderosa de todas.

sango fez que não com a cabeça, olhou para o lado,

- vamos lá querida, vamos, me passe o pelo de gato. - kagome deu para tia yume.

- agora as asas de morcego.- kagome deu de novo.

em seguida pegou um frasco com um pó.

- é isso que falta.

- o pó da flor do cupido... isso e outra coisa, preciso de um fio de cabelo seu.

kagome deu o frasco para a tia que colocou uma quantidade enorme.

- não precisamos de tudo isso.

a tia dela sorriu maliciosamente.

- precisamos sim, coloquei até pouco, querida, com isso daqui garanto noites quentes acordada, ulá lá.

- eu só quero que ele se apaixone. - falou kagome entregando um fio de cabelo seu para ela.

a mulher colocou no caldeirão e começou a mexer e disse.

- queridas, vamos falar as palavras.

sango se levantou e as três ficaram perto uma das outras.

-daquele ódio ao amor, paixão arrebatadora, abri o coração, e põe isso em tua boca, daquele ódio ao amor, paixão arrebatadora, abri o coração e põe isso em tua boca, daquele ódio ao amor, paixão arrebatadora, abri o coração e põe isso em tua boca, **daquele ódio ao amor paixão arrebatadora abri o coração e põe isso em tua boca!**

de repente uma fumaça começa a subir aos céus.

- está feito kagome, amanhã... ele estará apaixonado por você.

a menina sorriu levemente, afinal,teria feito a coisa certa?

* * *

inuyasha estava jogando video game quando de repente inala uma fumaça e acaba desmaiando e só fala uma coisa...

- kagome...

_Bewitched, bewitched, you've got me in your spell.  
Bewitched, bewitched, you know your craft so well._

bruxa, bruxa, você me tem no seu feitiço.

_bruxa, bruxa, você sabe tão bem o seu artesanato._

* * *

kagome se deitou na cama e começou a pensar, será que havia feito a coisa certa? balançou a cabeça, era melhor tomar um banho, preparou a banheira, colocou sais e petalas de rosa, adentrou na banheira e acabou dormindo...

de repente:

kagome andava em um lugar escuro, estava com uma camisola amarela, de repente ela bateu em 'algo'.

- ai.

-droga, quem está aí? - uma voz grave, e de certa forma ela poderia dizer sensual ecoou no lugar.

- ahn, quem é?

de repente uma luz se acende e ela diz.

- inuyasha?ótimo, com certeza obra da tia yume!

-ahn? kagome. - ele sorriu. - o que está fazendo aqui?

- estamos sonhando eu acho, droga, eu... quero acordar.

- espera.

ela se virou para ele e ficaram muito próximos.

-inu...ya..sha.

ele se aproximou dela aos poucos, ela fechou os olhos, seus lábios estavam quase se encostando quando ela o empurrou e disse.

- eu... isso é loucura! eu quero acordar!

ele virou o rosto.

- você acha que eu não quero bruxa?

ela suspirou e sentiu um calafrio, de repente sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás, seus pelos do corpo se arrepiaram, sentiu a respiração quente em seu pescoço e ouviu.

- está mais quentinha?

-humhum.

de repente ele a virou e a beijou, kagome naõ sabia o porquê, mas correspondeu com a mesma intesidade...

na hora que abriu os olhos, ela viu que estava em sua banheira, tocou nos lábios, aquilo não foi um sonho normal, nem conjunto, sua tia fizera eles viajarem pelo espaço tempo, droga! ele deveria se apaixonar por ela e... NÃO O CONTRARIO! espera, o que ela estava dizendo? não estava apaixonada por ele, não mesmo.

suspirou, se levantou e vestiu uma camisola, foi aí que ela reparou que era a mesma que usava no "sonho", sorriu, seria bom sonhar com ele de novo.

- espera, o que eu to dizendo? eu o odeio... naõ odeio?aí! que coisa, respira, quer saber? eu vou dormir que da mais futuro.

ela deitou-se e dormiu, mesmo que por um momento, desejando sonhar com ele mais uma vez.

* * *

people of my heart, my little and cute flowers of the summer,

cute,

cute,

cute,

cute,

obrigada pelas reviews,

agradeço à: _Carol-chan, paty saori, Taisho Girl s2 e Leticia,_

valew gente,

será que deu certo??????

iiiihhhhh

bjs.

sophie-sama


	4. se beijem, diretor diferente

**_NOTA ESPECIAL: ESTE CAPITULO É DEDICADO À:DNIT do orkut._**

_"nunca briguem em sala de Aula, principalmente quando seu diretor é... diferente." por kagome Higurashi._

_" keh!" por Inuyasha Taishou._

* * *

se tinha algo que kagome gostava mais do que implicar com inuyasha, isso era o final de semana, que chegaria de forma rapida no dia seguinte, porém, era hora de acordar, era sexta feira, a preguiça tomava conta da menina mas ao se lembrar do feitiço ela apenas sorriu e se arrumou numa pressa louca,(n/a o colégio da kagome e do inu NÃO precisa usar uniforme viu?) e colocou uma saia longa solta marrom escura e uma blusa marrom clara, puxada para o bege, com um bolero da mesma cor liso por cima, e uma bota marrom escura.

- ah, como o dia é lindo não acha sango?- falou ao chegar a cozinha.

- tem certeza?- perguntou sango temerosa- que dizer, kagome, desfaça esse feitiço, eu não posso desfazer por que é seu e... e...- sango mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios.

- e por que vai ser engraçado ele aos meus pés?- sango começou a rir.

- tudo bem, faça o que quiser kagome, vá em frente, quem sabe eu até não decida fazer o mesmo com o miroku.

kagome colocou a mão no peito e falou com um olhar calmo.

- aiii, como é bom ser uma boa influencia.

- boa influencia?- kagome assentiu.- nem na china senhorita kagome.

ela fez uma careta e falou.

- então isso quer dizer que nos outros países eu sou?

sango ficou séria.

- desculpa, força do habito.

kagome pegou a bolsa e o fichario e se dirigiu a porta e sango falou.

- não vai tomar café?

kagome fez que não.

- quero chegar logo ao colégio.

sango riu e kagome saiu, por mais que sango achasse que isso fosse ser engraçado, ela tinha a sensação de que isso não duraria muito tempo, pensando bem, com certeza, não duraria muito tempo, kagome queria implicar, mas sempre teve o mau costume de cair nas próprias armadilhas, lembrou-se de algo.

_flash back_

_sango andava por debaixo de uma árvore e viu uma maçã, sorriu._

_- aíiiii, que linda, como tá vermelhinha, acho que ninguém vai se...- antes que ela tocasse na maçã ela deu um pulo e um grito._

_- DROGA!- gritou kagome se coçando.- de novo eu não consegui fazer ninguém comer a maçã do mico._

_- maçã do mico k-chan?_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- a menina olhou para sango assustada.- DESDE QUANDO ESTÁ AÍ?_

_- desde que eu ia pegar essa maçã ¬¬._

_-ah, você ia?_

_- hum hum - falou sorrindo. - mas, o que é uma maçã do mico?_

_kagome se sentou entediada e pegou a maçã e falou._

_- sabe o pó de mico san-chan?_

_a menina assentiu._

_- é que quem comer essa maçã vai ficar se coçando como se tivessem passado pó de mico no corpo dela TOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOO!_

_- kagome? - a menina fez um "hu" de boca fechada já que mastigava algo._

_- por que tá comendo a maçã do mico?- kagome engoliu e olhou para a maçã e deu um tapa no próprio rosto._

_- eu me mato, TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- e saiu correndo._

_- O.o_

_fim do flash back._

riu em pensamento, olhou para o relogio e viu que já já iria ter que ir para o colégio.

- o.k... VAMOS COMER!

XD e adivinha? ela tomou café.

0o0o0o0o0o em outro lugar 0o0o0o0o0o0o

kagome chegou no colégio de uma forma assustadoramente cedo, principalmente se olhar que foi ELA que chegou, já que sempre chegava atrasada, como não tinha nada de interessante para fazer no patio( ler-se inuyasha não estava lá) ela foi para a sala, colocando seu material na mesma cadeira de sempre.

- hey, kagome-san! você já viu? - falou uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos e uma faixa amarela na cabeça vestindo uma linda minissaia com uma regata preta.

kagome enrugou a testa.

- vi o que?

- ora, vai ter um baile aqui no colégio!- kagome deixou o sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto.

- sim soube,e como vai ser? - a menina a olhou séria e falou.

- os meninos vãos nos convidar, eu sei que isso vai ser chato, são muito timidos.

kagome revirou os olhos.

- eu dou meu jeito, ao menos se eu quiser ir, eu já sei que posso até escolher quem será.

a menina riu.

- sério kagome-chan? e me ensina esse segredo!

ambas riram.

- gomen ne eri-chan, mas não dá, coisa de familia.

eri sorriu e falou.

- bem, eu tenho que ir ali, depois a gente se fala o.k?

- o.k, tchau.

eri saiu e kagome olhou para os dedinhos, e falou.

- um baile, vai ser tão bom, quase tão bom quanto o feitiço.

-eu sempre soube que você era uma bruxa.- ela ouviu uma voz mascula sussurar em seu ouvido.

- INUYASHA!

- AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- kagome se levantou e viu o garoto rir tanto que caiu da cadeira e segurava a barriga, mas parar de rir que era o bom( para kagome) ele não o fazia, a menina tentou, e como tentou se segurar, mas no fim ela acabou gritando.

- PARE DE RIR SEU ACEFALO IDIOTA E SEM CEREBRO E QUE SOMENTE DA VERGONHA A SOCIEDADE DOS ACEFALOS POR SER O MAIS IDIOTA E SEM CEREBRO QUE EXISTE ENTÃO PARE DE RIR!

o garoto arregalou os olhos e falou.

- uau, você simplesmente não tem criatividade alguma para brigar com as pessoas bruxa.

kagome fez uma expressão de que não acreditava e falou.

- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DO DIA EM QUE NASCEU CACHORRINHO!

e fez a coisa mais IMPENSADA e LOUCA de toda sua inutil vida(kagome=hey!), se jogou em cima de inuyasha e começou a bater nele, isso mesmo, socar, bater, brigar, inuyasha no começo estava assustando mas logo começou a brigar tanto, pouco se importava se ela era mulher, kagome sabia brigar muito bem, principalmente por que ela fizera tae-kon-do e jui-jitsu e karatê com ele, sim, ambos fizeram, além de outros cursos juntos, parecia simplesmente que o destino queria que eles estivessem a cada minuto do dia juntos, inuyasha deu um soco na barriga de kagome que ela cuspiu sangue e falou.

- MISERAVEL!

seu primeiro impulso foi jogar um feitiço mas ela resolveu apenas dar um chute nos países baixos dele, logo ela se sentou e inuyasha se retorcia.

- tá doendo?

ele a olhou com profundo ódio e desprezo.

- que bom n.n

- sua... EU TE MATO KAGOME!

- oh! lembrou meu nome n.n- ela falou fazendo pouco caso da DOR e da ameaça de inuyasha. - a qualé inuyasha, você tenta desde o segundo dia do maternal, por que conseguiria agora?

- digo o mesmo ai!- kagome olhou para a cara de inuyasha de dor e suspirou, fechou os olhos e tocou no rosto de inuyasha, ele abriu os olhos estranhando o ato.

_-"cure__"-_ pensou kagome, logo a dor sumiu, inuyasha arregalou os olhos e kagome ainda continuou com a mão no rosto dele e falou.

-_esqueça o que acha._

ele balançou a cabeça, o que estava pensando mesmo?(n/a sabe que eu num sei?XD) então se levantou e kagome fez o mesmo, ela levantou a cabeça mas acabou achando os olhos de inuyasha, não entendeu, se sentiu tão... tão vulnerável, inuyasha sentiu uma paz, eles não se odiavam?

_não._

inuyasha sorriu e começou a se aproximar de kagome, a menina simplesmente se deixou levar... mas.

- caham.

inuyasha e kagome olharam para o lado.

- uh? O.O- todos olhavam para eles, incluindo o diretor e o coordenador, a pedagoga e o resto do mundo.

- para a minha sala AGORA!

os dois começaram a andar até a sala do diretor que os seguia atrás, logo entraram lá e se sentaram.

- podem me explicar o que aconteceu senhorita higurashi e senhor taishou?

- é tudo culpa dela.- começou inuyasha.

- HEY! É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- SUA!- falou o hanyou já irritando.

- SUAAAAAAAAAAAA E PONTO FINAL!- gritou a jovem feitiçeira.

- SU.- inuyasha foi interrompido.

- SE BEIJEM!

- AHN?- eles olharam para o diretor com os olhos arregalados, que começou a rir.

- HAHAHA VIU? HAHAHAHA EUHAHAHA CONSEGUI HAHAHA PARAR HAHAHAHA VOCÊS HAAHAHAHA!

- percebi u.u - falou kagome.

- bem.- falou o diretor voltando ao normal depois de sua crise de loucura dos sessenta e continuou.- voltando, os senhores fizeram algo terrivel, pior que o cheiro de banheiro publico de rodoviaria do Brasil!

- uau, foi tão ruim assim?O.O- pergunta inuyasha.(n/a ê mais eu amo o meu país né?¬¬)

- foi... você. SENHOR TAISHOU, sujou a linda roupinha da senhorita higurashi ontem, logo ela foi correndo para casa, e nem provou A SOBREMESA!

-ù.Ú errr, diretor e sobre HOJE! minha roupa vai sobreviver.- o diretor suspirou aliviado.

- aí que bom querida, é que é horrivel de tirar mancha de blusa, eu sei, uma vez eu fui sair com um carinha LINDO mas ele acabou derramando vinho na minha camisa de seda, acredita?

- ih, é horrivel de tirar.- falou kagome.

- e eu sei.

- mas diretor.- começou kagome.- e o castigo? vamos receber não é?

- oh! é claro que vão queridos, infelizmente pra aqueles professores brutos e mulheres gordas eu tenho que me fingir ser alguém que não sou, meu pai era o diretor desta escola e me mandou ficar aqui, imagina se iam ter alunos se soubessem como eu sou querida.

- tenho certeza que não.- sussurrou inuyasha.

- como disse meu lindo?- perguntou o diretor.

- nada O.O- falou inuyasha.

- mas diretor, então qual vai ser este castigo? - o diretor ficou sério e a olhou frio.

- não me chame de diretor.- ele sorriu.- me chame de jakontsu! ou Anita!

kagome riu e falou.

- certo jakontsu, poderia me dizer qual vai ser o castigo?- o(a) diretor(a) falou.

- vai ser fácil, só vão ser os organizadores do baile que vai ser daqui a duas semanas.

- O QUE?- perguntaram kagome e inuyasha juntos.

- é... é isso ou... serviço comunitário por dois meses e aulas sobre educação por três.

inuyasha e kagome arregalaram os olhos, que diabo de diretor era esse?

- certo, eu aceito.- falou kagome.

-keh! - falou inuyasha olhando para o lado

- vou considerar isso como um sim meu fofo.- inuyasha olhou com nojo para jakontsu mas logo voltou a admirar a morte da bezerra.(n/a parente dele?_ sei lá_ iiihhh tanto faz_ é msm)_.

- certo, vão achar um tema, organização, vão escolher seus assistentes e é claro falar para todos que quem quiser participar tudo bem o.k?

inuyasha e kagome assentiram.

- podem ir.

- certo, tchau jack!- falou kagome, porém antes de sair ouviram.

- ESPEREM!

jakontsu foi até lá e falou.

- meus fofos do meu coraçãozinho do tum tum tum, vocês são poucos que sabem o meu segredo, então... ESQUEÇAM! o.k?

- não contar para ninguém naõ é?- jakontsu assentiu.

- tudo bem por mim.- falou kagome.

- keh! pra que eu ia falar da sua vida? tem coisa mais interessante. - jakontsu fez uma cara apaixonada e falou.

-oOoOoOhHhHhH como ele é fofo!

kagome riu.

- então... caham.- jakontsu abriu a porta e ficou sério.

- senhorita higurashi e senhor taishou espero que tenham entendido e não quero erros nesta organização.

kagome sorriu.

- certo diretor jakontsu, até mais.

- até. - falou inuyasha sem se importar muito.

eles começaram a andar pelos corredores quando inuyasha falou.

- acho que vamos ter que passar um tempo juntos não é bruxa?

kagome assentiu.

- e... bem, eu pensei que a gente vai ter que se encontrar.- aonde ele quer chegar? se perguntou kagome, ela o olhou confusa e parou de andar, ele também e falou olhando para o chão.

- e eu pensei que... sei lá, bruxa eu vou escolher o miroku para me ajudar você o bviamente vai escolher a sango e.

- me conhece tão bem assim que já sabe quem eu vou escolher? nossa, estou lisonjeada.

- u.u - ele suspirou e continuou.- que seja mas.

- KAGOME-SAMA! - gritou um miroku se aproximando perigosamente e abraçando a garota, em alguns segundo.

PLAFT

POW

PLAFT

PLAFT fez o tapa que a kagome deu no miroku que apalpou ela e o outro plaft foi da sango e o pow do inuyasha.(n/a musiquinha n.n)

- SEU HENTAI!- gritaram sango e kagome juntas.

- a kagome-sama eu entendo, mas a sangozinha... bem, ciumes tudo bem e.

POW.

- NAÕ ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA E EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIUMES DE VOCÊ SEU HENTAI DEPRAVADO.

- é a mesma coisa. - falou kagome.

- não é.u.u - falou sango.

- mas e o inuyasha?- perguntou miroku se levantando.

- keh! - e se voltou a andar.

- tchau kagome-sama, tchau sangozinha!

- ESSE HENTAI!- gritou sango.

kagome olhou para sango e suspirou e deixou-se bater contra a parede( de costas ficando escorada).

- o que foi kagome?- perguntou confusa, kagome deveria estar tão alegre e inuyasha beijando o chão que ela pisou um mês atrás, porém, ela estava com uma cara de enterro do papa.

-é... é o inuyasha, sango.

- o que aconteceu? ele deveria estar lambendo de cabeça para baixo o chão que você pisou no maternal! o que aconteceu kagome?

- eu acho que não deu certo, pela primeira vez eu acho que um feitiço meu não deu certo e... ele está simplesmente do mesmo jeito de antes.

sango pensou um pouco e olhou para kagome que a olhava com os olhos tristes e falou.

- kagome, você já pensou que.- ela parou e kagome a olhou.

- pensou que o que?

sango respirou fundo e falou.

- o inuyasha já podia estar apaixonado por você antes do feitiço?

kagome arregalou os olhos, aquilo foi um choque para a garota, ela naõ conseguia nem balbuciar uma única palavra, o inuyasha... podia ama-la? kagome abaixou o olhar, a franja negra cobriu-lhe os olhos e falou.

- isso é impossível sango, ele me... odeia.- sentiu uma pontada peito ao dizer isso.- não é?- ela olhou para sango.

a menina se aproximou e falou.

- isso, só ele pode te dizer.

em seguida saiu, kagome colocou a mão no coração e falou.

- é... pela primeira vez você bateu rapido por ele,essa não.- ela arregalou os olhos.- será?

kagome balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, sorriu, é... quem sabe,

quem sabe,

ele a amasse.

* * *

_tem muita água para rolar gente e não se preocupem viu?_

_este capt foi dedicado principalmente para Dnit que comentou no meu yakut me falando que era fã de bewitched e pediu o capt, então eu posto este aqui e escrevo no nyah o outro certo?_

_beijão gente do meu kokoro principalmente para:_

**krol-chan**

**Letícia**

**Carol-chan.**

_beijos_

_sophie-sama_


	5. quer sair comigo?

_um pequeno capt._

_muuuuuito pequeno._

_desculpem só estou com uns probleminhas, então estou com um... meio que bloqueio de escritora._

_só... só isso._

CAPT DEDICADO À DANITA DO ORKUT QUE AMA ESSA HISTÓRIA.

* * *

o resto da manhã não foi muito normal, kagome e Inuyasha nem chegaram a conversar direito pois toda vez que o rapaz ia falar algo( provavelmente o que ele tentara dizer quando miroku os atrapalhou) alguém os atrapalhava novamente, kagome não podia negar que já estava ficando realmente chateada.

Era hora da saída e kagome arrumava suas coisas lentamente.

- aí eu ainda não acredito, você e o inuyasha trabalhando juntos, apesar do feitiço tenho certeza que será melhor que reality show.- falou sango entre risadas.

- eu e o inuyasha? boba! você vai me ajudar, podemos escolher duas pessoas ou seja ele uma e eu uma além de que olha como fala!- sango riu.- desse jeito até parece que eu e ele brigamos tanto assim.

sango a olhou com um olhar tipo:" imagina, nunca!", kagome revirou os olhos e falou.

- e reality show vai ser você e o miroku, inuyasha já me disse que vai escolher ele.- sango fez uma cara de raiva e cerrou os punhos.- e outra coisa, tente não falar sobre feitiçaria no colégio, eles podem acabar descobrindo.

sango suspirou e falou.

- tá tá tá, agora vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome!

- e quando naõ está?- sango deu um tapa fraco no ombro de kagome que riu.

elas saíram da sala e começaram a andar pelos corredores conversando e rindo, ao que parece sango estava falando algo sobre a ultima visita na casa dos pais.

- pelo céus, ele não fez isso, fez? - perguntou kagome rindo da história.

- fez, kohaku com certeza naõ leva jeito para bruxaria.- falou sango no meio de risos.

elas estavam quase saíndo do colégio quando ouviram.

-HEY BRUXA!- kagome se virou instataneamente sorrindo levemente.

Inuyasha se aproximou correndo das meninas e respirou um pouco ante de falar, kagome riu da situação junto com sango.

- o que foi,inuyasha?- ele finalmente a olhou corado, ela o olhou um pouco mais curiosa por isso e sentiu seu coração bater um "tiquinho" mais rápido, ele abaixou o olhar e falou.

- eu queria falar com você, pode ser agora? - ela sorriu e sentiu uma "pequenina" alegria nascer nela.

- claro, tudo bem.-ela falou com uma alegria na voz um pouquinho a mais do que o necesario, o que o fez sorrir, eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo até que ela perguntou.

- não vai falar nada? - ele olhou para sango que os fitava curiosa, kagome a olhou se tocando que ele queria falar...._ a sós._

- que é? vão logo, desembucha! eu to com fome! -falou sango ainda os olhando sem se tocar.

- a sós.- completou inuyasha, sango murmurou um "ah" e sorriu feliz da vida, passou um dos braços nos ombros da prima e falou.

- a káh não se importa, né?- kagome revirou os olhos e olhou para a prima e mexeu os dedos da mão direita, Inuyasha então sentiu com seu faro youkai um cheiro estranho no ar.

- SANGOZINHA!- em menos de meio minuto foi como se tudo acontecesse ao mesmo tempo, miroku se jogou em cima de sango que como segurava kagome pelos ombros acabou puxando-a junto mas inuyasha a puxou e ela acabou batendo contra o peito dele, ele perdeu o equilibiu e caiu para trás com ela por cima dele... e tudo no chão(¬¬')

- MIROKU SEU IDIOTA SAÍ DE CIMA DE MIM!- o rapaz sorriu e se sentou ao lado dela enquanto a moça de cabelos chocolates se sentava e juntava suas coisas que caíram todas devido a queda.

- AH SANGOZINHA DEIXA QUE EU TE AJUDO!- ele começou a ajudar a pegar as coisas e se levantou, sango também, ele colocou a mão nas costas de sango.

- obrigada miro.- ela parou de falar( alias ela falava entediada)quando sentiu a mão dele em lugares... não muito apropriados.

POW

um miroku voador passou por cima de kagome e inuyasha e bateu contra a parede, caiu no chão e desmaiou, sango arregalou os olhos e foi para lá, deixou suas coisas ao seu lado e ficou de joelhos levemente inclinada para cima dele.

- miroku acorda, acorda seu pervertido! - ela começou a balança-lo mas ele não acordou.

- matei o pervertido.- ela falou sem acreditar, porém de repente ela sente a mão do rapaz tocando em lugares... como eu disse? ah! não muito apropriados.

- SEU IDIOTA!

POW

- MAS SANGOZI.

POW

-SANGOZINHA É A SUA AVÓ!

-minha avó naõ é tão bonita.- ele falou já de pé sorrindo feliz para sango, a menina se levantou um tanto hesitante, corada e sem saber o que fazer, pela segunda vez.

- você... você... tá só tentando se livrar.- ela falou olhandoa ele.

o sorriso do rapaz murchou e ele a olhou um tanto triste.

- não sangozinha.- ela fez uma cara de serrial killer.- você não entende? - ela o olhou confusa.

- entendo o que? - ele suspirou e a abraçou, sango não sabia o que fazer.

- que você é diferente sangozinha.- a mão dele começou a descer.- você é realmente algo para mim e.- ele colocou a mão naqueles lugares e sango cerrou os punhos.

- ECCHI!!!!!!!HENTAI!!!!!!!

PLAFT

enquanto eles começavam a discutir, kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para inuyasha, ele estava de olhos fechados, ela se inclinou um pouco sobre ele e passou a mão sobre a bochecha corada do rapaz, ele abriu lentamente os olhos e ficou olhando hipnotizado para a menina a sua frente.

o sol batia nos olhos dele, mas kagome quando se inclinara cubrira quase toda a luz, os feiches de luzes que ainda fugiam iluminavam a menina, a luz iluminava os cabelos negros e a face da menina o olhando preocupada, os olhos... aqueles olhos azuis(n/a não lembro se eu coloquei azul ou castanho na fic) o olhando preocupadamente e carinhosamente, ele deu um pequeno sorriso que a fez sorrir.

- você está bem? - ela perguntou preocupada com uma voz melodiosa.

- aham.- ele não sabia se conseguiria dizer outra coisa, até que ela riu e saiu da frente do sol fazendo com que o sol batesse nele... agora foi a vez de kagome.

ele colocara a mão sobre o rosto, a mão estava virada para o sol, mas a luz ainda batia em seu olho esquerdo e em seu corpo e seus cabelos pratas, kagome ficara hipnotizada pela imagem, nunca imaginou que inuyasha pudesse ficar mais bonito ainda( ela o odiava mas não era cega), a luz do sol batendo contra o dourado de seus olhos e o prateado de seus cabelos, ele parecia um Deus.

Kagome normalmente era muito critica em relação à homens, mas fisicamente... inuyasha Taishou era perfeito.

lembra-se de quando sua humilde narradora lhe disse que eles fizeram muitas aulas juntos? kagome já o vira sem camisa, já o vira de sunga, e inuyasha simplesmente lhe parecia ser... perfeito, mas ela mesma negava isso para ela, só que olhando para ele agora parecia muito mais dificil para ela negar isto, ele a olhou e percebeu que ela o encarava e corou.

- você... está bem? - ela pareceu acordar do transe e sorriu.

- sim, obrigada por me puxar, ia ser uma queda feia.- ele riu.

- é ia ser.

ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele, o rapaz balançou a cabeça e se levantou sozinho, a moça bufou, tentou ser gentil droga!, ele era um idiota, a moça se agachou e pegou suas coisas( sua bolsa rosa, seu fichario e dois livros), enrugou a testa ao não ver um de seus livros, de repente o viu sendo estendido por uma mão para ela, a menina o pegou e olhou para o rapaz que estava agora completamente encharcado com a luz do sol, a menina sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, ele a olhou confuso.

- ahn, vamos conversar?- a menina balançou a cabeça e se levantou andando, foi aí que ela percebeu algo nele.

- aonde estão as suas coisas? - a verdade é que naõ se lembrava de te-lo visto com as coisas dele nem quando ele chegara para falar com ela.

- eu as deixei no meu carro, agora... venha.- eles começaram a andar em silencio, kagome odiava silencio... as vezes...

- olha inuyasha.- ela falou parando de andar e fazendo-o olha-la.- se você me chamou aqui só para ficar ao lado da minha ilustre presença, me perdoe mas eu estou com fome e quero ir para casa.

ele a olhou por alguns minutos e falou.

- quer sair comigo? - ela ficou estatica, os olhos arregalados... inuyasha? inuyasha Taishou? AQUELE Inuyasha? seu arqui-inimigo declarado desde o segundo dia do maternal?ESTE INUYASHA A ESTAVA CHAMANDO PARA SAIR? ele passou a mão na frente do rosto dela pois a menina não se mexia.

- oi?

- VOCÊ PIROU?- ele a olhou confuso.

- não. - ele ficou pensativo e falou.- você me pediu para dizer logo e eu disse, e agora? quer ou não?

- NÓS SOMOS ARQUI-INIMIGOS!

- aliados pelo baile.- ele falou calmamente tentando naõ rir pela cara dela.

- você me odeia.- ela falou num sussurro olhando para baixo.

ele arregalou os olhos e se aproximou e levantou o rosto dela.

- eu naõ te odeio, agora sim ou não?

ela sorriu.

- certo.

- UEBA! - ele gritou e deu um pulo, depois puxou a mão dela e falou.

- vamos, agora vamos almoçar, to morrendo de fome.

kagome riu e ele levou ela até o carro dele, foram almoçar e falaram do baile, quando ele a levou em casa já eram três da tarde.

- então, eu te busco às oito tudo bem? - a menina sorriu.

- certo.- ela ia abrir a porta do carro quando ouviu.

- hey kagome.- ela se virou para saber o que era e foi surpreendida por algo.

o toque dos lábios de inuyasha nos seus era algo delicado, a menina estava surpresa, mas logo quando ela sentiu que ele pedira para aprofundar o beijo, sentiu seu coração bater mais rapido do que nunca... sorriu... quer saber?

ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo com paixão passando os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e fazendo uma leve massagem na nuca, ele a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto dele, aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais calmo, até eles se separarem e ficarem olhando para os olhos do outro ofegantes, corados e... felizes..

- eu.- ela ia falar algo mais ele tocou levemente o dedo indicador nos lábios dela e falou.

- não diga nada... te busco às oito.- ela assentiu e ele lhe deu mais um pequeno beijo antes dela sair do carro com suas coisas, entrou em casa e o viu sair dali, deu um pequeno grito de alegria quando fechou a porta do quarto e pulou na cama... as oito.

* * *

espero não demorar muito, mas não vou prometer nada okay? (suspiro)

gente... vida minha,

não vou responder as reviews okay? vou apenas...dizer os nomes.

obrigada à.

**_krol-chan_**

**_Carol-chan_**

**_Aretha Hiwatari_**

**_Leticia M_**

**_danda jabur._**

_beijos_

_sophie-sama_


End file.
